


Princes of Hell

by Skyelily1825



Series: Crossed lines [3]
Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: AU, Hell, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, NSFW, Princes Of Hell, Psychological Torture, Sensitive horns, Torture, Yaoi, hermaphrodite!Jordan, sex scene, there is a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyelily1825/pseuds/Skyelily1825
Summary: Aikka and Jordan's lives in hell before Eva.Can be read separately from the rest of the series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started this because I was thinking about how the demon princes interacted and why Aikka and Jordan are so close in this au. It's probably in part because I've always been a yaoi fangirl and I kind of ship them a little, but I felt like there was more to the story, so I'm just doing this.
> 
> I might add more to this, because I actually realized some things about Jordan in this au that could make for an interesting story in itself, but for now I'm gonna leave it as a one-shot.

The princes of Hell were gathered together in the main chambers, something that rarely happens, especially since they were summoned by their father himself.  
"Does anyone know what this is about?" Aikka asked.  
"The most probable reason would be the arrival of our youngest brother." Aikka turned to his third oldest brother, prince of greed, Ondai.  
"Really?"  
"Hmph, about time. He's made us wait long enough." His second oldest brother, Toros, the prince of pride, said in annoyance, gaining Aikka's attention. He can't really comment on that, as he's the youngest among the gathered brothers and he's only been waiting for 258 years, which is nothing compared to his oldest brothers.  
"I don't see why we need to be here to meet the new runt." The fourth eldest, prince Kross of wrath said.  
"Yeah! I have more important things to do then waste my valuable time on some late comer!" The fifth eldest, prince Furter of gluttony, added. Aikka didn't like him, he was too full of himself.  
"You're not one to talk." Toros glared. They we're inturupted by the eldest brother, Sul, prince of sloth, before they could start fighting.

"There's no point in arguing, I'm sure we can all agree that it will be good to finally meet our youngest brother after all this time." It's clear he is only trying to save himself from a headache, but it's enough to shut up the two bickering brothers.

As they go quiet the doors leading to the deeper chambers open, revealing their father, Canaletto, king of all of Hell. They all bow before him.

"My sons, it is so good to see you. I have important news, as you may have guessed. It seems your youngest brother has finally seen fit to bless us with his presence." Their father drawls sardonically. "Now, let us see if he would be so kind as to introduce himself." He instructs as he glowers behind him before stepping aside to reveal a young, nervous looking male.

He looked very human like, with the exception of his demon features. He had the wings that were similar to Aikka's own, and small horns on his head. Aikka couldn't help wondering if his horns were sensitive, he was a bit disappointed that his younger brother didn't have a tail to play with.

He wondered if this brother would be open to some fun some time. He had played with some of his older brothers from time to time, but they were very rarely interested. He hoped this one would be different.

All eyes were on the newest addition to their family as he looked between them. Glares and bored, uninterested eyes met his as he looked from one brother to the next. It was almost cute how nervous this brother was, but it was also very strange. Maybe he took too much from the humans whose sins helped birth him?

It wasn't until his brother met his own eyes that the younger seemed to gain some courage. Was he looking for something from his brothers? Why? From what Aikka knew none of the rest of them had cared about the rest of the family at birth, at least nothing beyond assessing them and their usefulness that is.

He stepped forward, puffing out his chest as he tried to look bigger and more confident then he was. He took a deep breath before saying clearly and loud enough for everyone to hear, "my name is Jordan, and I'm the prince of Envy."

All is silent for a moment before their father nods, as much approval as his newest brother will get, or any of them for that matter. "Good, you are all dismissed now."

Aikka watches as his younger brother looks to their father in confusion, clearly surprised that that's all. Their father either doesn't notice, or doesn't care, as he turns to go back through the doors he came from. They slam behind him. As his little brother turns to them he sees most have already gone, only Aikka stays to wait for the younger.

"Do you know where your chambers are, brother?" Jordan looks at him, clearly confused.

"M-my chambers?" He shakes his head as an answer, his sweet little mouth parted in an o shape. Aikka smiles charmingly.

"Then allow me to show you to them." He turns to leave, listening for the footsteps that should follow. Sure enough he hears them, heavy stomping sounds at first as Jordan runs to catch up and walk along side him. He smirks, watching from the corner of his eyes as Jordan looks around at their home.

"You are very different from the rest of us."

"H-huh?" Jordan looks at him, startled. "I am?"

Aikka nods. "Yes, very. For example, none of the rest of us stutter, and the rest of us we're all created with natural confidence. You had to look between us and father for some kind of support. That is very odd, dear brother."

"Really?" He looks dejected, slumping forward. Aikka chuckles.

"There's no need to get upset, dear brother, you'll learn. I just find it interesting. Things are always the same here, something different merely holds the potential for some new entertainment."

"Entertainment?" He looks at Aikka with wide eyes, looking even more nervous then he had in their father's chambers. Aikka smirks at him.

"Yes, very entertaining. I think you and I are going to have lots of fun together." He licks his lips, reaching out to tease one of Jordan's horns, earning a surprised gasp from him.

"Hmm, I'm rather curious about your horns. Are they as sensitive as mine are?"

"Um, well, I d-don't know h-how sensitive yours are." He blushes. He freaking blushes. A demon prince of Hell.

Aikka growls as something possessive awakens within him. His younger brother is definitely different, but to find a demon that blushes like that is not only a rarety, but a treasure in his eyes. He will definitely be keeping a close eye on him, but for now, he's started something, and he intends on finishing what he started.

He pulls Jordan closer, taking a horn into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. He hears a gasp from Jordan, followed by a sweet whine. He wraps his wings around the younger, sucking on the horn, purring at the sounds he receives for him ministrations.

He pulls away, earning a small whine of displeasure, to look at the younger's face. A flushed face and dilated eyes stare back at him. He breathes in, inhaling the intoxicating aroma wafting off his newest brother.

"Perhaps I should show you to my chambers instead, my dearest brother." He drawls. Without waiting for an answer he begins leading the way towards his own room, knowing it's closer. Sure, they could enjoy each other in the hallway, but, for this first time, he doesn't want to risk anyone joining them. Not only is this his first time with his younger brother, but it's his younger brother's first time ever. He does not intend to share this.

 Once they're in his chambers he leads Jordan to the nearest room, this one having plush beds for flooring, with pillows of all shapes and sizes thrown about and blankets hanging from the walls.

He pulls Jordan into the room, pushing him to the softness beneath them. He purrs at the sight of the younger, much less experienced male sprawled out on the floor, looking up at him with confused eyes. If he'd tried that with any of their other brothers he'd likely be thrown into a wall, or at least get an ear full. This one is definitely different, but he likes the change.

He climbs on top of him, holding eye contact With him. He purrs as he sees the shy blush returning. Licking his lips, he moves in, pressing a kiss to soft lips. He runs his hands up Jordan's depressingly clothed chest as he depends the kiss. They are both wearing far too much clothes, but that'll change soon.

He slips his tongue past Jordan's lips, tasting him. He taste sweet, like Chocolate and strawberrys, earning an appreciative purr from Aikka. He laps at every inch of Jordan's mouth, enjoying and savouring the taste. As the kiss continues Jordan relaxes, gaining the confidence to explore Aikka's body.

He slides his hands up Aikka's arms, feeling the strong, lean muscles, to and around his shoulders. He trails his hands down Aikka's sides and around to his back before trailing them back up. Aikka smirks, pulling out of the kiss only to trail his lips down Jordan's throat.

Sucking and nipping down to his collar. Jordan gasps, stretching his neck out, pressing his head into the bed. Aikka chuckles, muzzling Jordan's throat before resuming with his kisses.

He slides his hands down to the hem of Jordan's shirt, pulling away to lock eyes with him. "I think it's about time we got rid of all this extra clothing, wouldn't you agree?" At Jordan's nod he starts to pull the shirt up, helping him undress, Jordan shyly returning the favor. Aikka nuzzles his two-toned hair, chuckling at the innocents that only he gets to savor. "My dearest brother," he practically purrs out before taking one of Jordan's horns in his mouth like he'd done earlier.

He grinds against Jordan's privates, feeling wetness there. He reaches down, slipping a hand into his pants and palming his shafts. Jordan gasps, lifting his hips for more, earning a chuckle from Aikka as he swirls his tongue around his horn. He teases his brother, drawing whines and moans from him as he runs his hand all over his manhood, paying special attention to the tip. He pulls away from the sweet little horn he'd been playing with to look at his brother.

Eyes shut tight, face flushed with a sheen of sweat, lips parted deliciously. He'll have to put those lips to work one day. He inhales deeply, lust heavy in the air. He stops, going still for a moment at the smell of Jordan's arousal. Jordan opens his eyes, looking up in confusion.

Aikka snaps back to reality as he rips Jordan's pants off, earning a surprised squeak from the younger. It can't be, the sweet smell wafting from him isn't just a male's scent though. Aikka gazes at Jordan's privates, lifting his manhood to get a better look. His eyes darken at the sight that greets him, where balls should rest a wet, needy pair of lips await. He licks his lips, not even looking at Jordan before he swoops down, plunging his tongue into his womanhood.

Jordan gasps, eyes rolling back and back arching as he moans. Aikka laps at his juices as they gush out, drinking every drop, pushing and prodding his tongue in as deep as it'll go. He has definitely found a treasure in his little brother. He would have never thought the essence that made up the younger would be so envious of the female gender that it would give him both parts, he wonders what it must be like to feel both male and female pleasure. Why hadn't his essence blessed him in this way?

He decides it doesn't matter, he can't change that about himself. At least he gets to have this treasure though. His other brothers could jerk themselves off for all he cares, he has this one, and this one is perfect for him. Sweet to the taste and so pliable right now. He can teach him, he'll ensure that his precious treasure only changes as much as he needs to to not gain unwanted attention from their brothers or the rest of Hell.

He pulls away, finally, after ringing an extra orgasm out of his younger brother, all without letting him cum the male way. He watches as Jordan's chest heaves as he tries to catch his breath. He runs his hand along Jordan's shaft, licking his lips as his back arches towards the touch desperately.

"Such a needy little treasure you are, dearest brother." He pulls away, earning a whine. He slowly strips his pants off, revealing his own hard member, before getting back to where he was, right between Jordan's legs. He positions himself right at Jordan's womanhood, looking up at him. "This is going to hurt at first," without any other warning he plunges in, burying himself in the tight, wet heat.

Jordan gasps, feeling his eyes water from the pain. Aikka holds still, watching his younger brother's face as he adjust. Demon's aren't supposed to cry, that shouldn't be possible, even from pain. What had happened to his essence before his creation to cause all these differences?

He wraps a hand around Jordan's shaft, slowly pumping his hand up and down to distract him. It's not enough to get him off, but it's enough to help him feel good. As Jordan starts to relax again Aikka starts to pull out, slowly, before pushing back in. He sets a slow pace at first, not wanting to scare his younger brother off from similar future activities. The pace doesn't take long to change, fueled on by the exquisite sounds that slip past young lips.

As soon as Aikka doesn't have to worry about causing pain he plunges in without hesitation. Harder, faster, deeper, claiming his prize. Jordan comes first, already over stimulated and far less experienced, his cum paining his stomach as his walls tighten around Aikka's member, driving him to his own orgasm and milking him.

Aikka doesn't pull out, laying down on top of his younger brother, smearing cum between them. Once Aikka's caught his breath he looks to Jordan's face to see he's dozed off. He chuckles at the sight, knowing he must have worn him out.

He sighs, pulling out and getting up, grabbing a blanket from a wall and throwing it over his sleeping brother before heading to the nearest shower to get cleaned up. As soon as he's out of the shower he hears a knock at his chamber doors. He goes to answer, finding Sul and Ondai.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"We're looking for Jordan, his court won't stop annoying everyone else."

"Apparently he never went to introduce himself to them, and he's not in his chambers. I noticed you were the last one with him." Ah, right. He forgot that Jordan would have needed to introduce himself to his court.

"My apologies, brothers, I seem to have monopolized his time and worn him out. I'll be sure to have some of my court make it up to his."

"See to it that you do, you know I don't like to be bothered by such trivial things."

"Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Oh my gosh, did you see that guy?"_

_"Huh? No, why?" A sweet voice asked, looking up at her friend through her long blonde hair._

_"He was checking you out!"_

_"W-what?" The blonde girl stuttered, blushing shyly._

Jordan curled up on his side as he slept, clutching the blanket wrapped around him.

_"D-don't be ridiculous, he-he wasn't checking me out! He couldn't have been."_

_"And why not? You're gorgeous girl, blonde hair and honey brown eyes, any guy would have to be blind not to check you out."_

Jordan groaned as he started to wake up, scrunching up his face. "What was that?" He rubbed his forehead. That felt so real, like a memory, but he didn't know anyone in it. He hadn't even met any girls yet, so why had they felt so familaiar?

He shook his head, trying to shake the thought from his mind. He looked around the room, blushing as the memories from earlier came back to him. He looked at the blanket that still covered him, lifting it to see the drying cum on it. He cringes, pulling it off of him. He uses a dry corner of the blanket to clean the rest of the cum off before getting up.

Immediately he regrets moving. His insides are sore, especially his womanhood.

"You probably shouldn't move so soon after your first time, you don't seem to have a high pain tolerance. Another thing that's odd about you." Jordan looks over to see a freshly showered Aikka eyeing him from the doorway. Jordan sighs a little in relief, he didn't want to be alone in such a new place.

"I'm fine, just a little soar." Jordan smiles a little. Aikka shakes his head, walking over to him.

"Still, you should rest more. I've informed your court that you'll be in my chambers for a while, and my court is keeping them entertained in the meantime."

"M-my court?" Jortan stutters out nervously. Aikka nods.

"Yes, we each have our own courts. As the prince of envy you rule over the court of envy, just as I rule over the court of lust. Each of our brothers rules over their respective courts as well."

"But, I don't know how to rule."

"It's not really that hard. Thanks to our brothers almost no one questions us princes. All we have to do is give orders."

"But, what if someone doesn't listen to me?"

"Well, being a prince, they will listen. Especially since they want to do their jobs, which, as I hope you know, is to torture the human souls in Hell. All you're expected to do is tell them who to torture and if you see any way they could improve let them know. Understand?" Jordan nods hesitantly.

"I guess."

"Good. And, if someone ever does have the gall to question your authority, you put them in their place. It doesn't matter whose court they're from, you are a prince. The only one above us is father, everyone else is below us." His tone is intense, it actually seems to intimidate Jordan a little.

Jordan nods quickly, not wanting to question his brother on that. Aikka sighs, shaking his head.

"As much as I enjoy your expressiveness, you will need to learn to hide it. It's like giving father and our brothers, or darkness forbid, our underlings, a reason to see you as weak."

Jordan looks down sadly, mumbling "sorry."

Aikka sighs again. "We'll work on that. For now, let's go to my bed chambers. There may be many beds in my chambers, but there's only one that I use regularly. I think you'll be much more comfortable there," he looks Jordan over, purring, "especially after we get comfortable." Jordan blushes, already realizing what Aikka's got in mind.

Aikka takes his hand, leading him to his bed chambers. They pass many closed doors on the way.

"What's behind all those doors?" Aikka looks back at him, smirking devilishly.

"Those rooms offer different options for fun. I'm sure, given time, you'll learn from experience what's behind each door. I intend on having you here often." Jordan blushes at those words. Aikka turns back around, resuming leading the way.

The last hallway they walk down leads to large wooden double doors, which Aikka holds open for them. Jordan steps inside, feeling soft carpet under his feet. He looks around, from the large, open mirror closet doors revealing various outfits, the closed door that likely leads to the master bathroom, to the chandelier. Everything in his room looks extravagant, but nothing more so then his massive bed.

Aikka smirks, something Jordan gets the feeling he does a lot, when he sees where Jordan's eyes have landed. "Come brother, let's get to bed, I think you'll find it much nicer to lay in then to just look at. And it's especially for what I have planned."

...

_"You're so cute when you blush." A young male said._

_"Th-thanks." Stuttered out the same blonde girl. The guy chuckles._

_"Hey, you wanna see a movie some time? Or maybe get some dinner? Um,with me?"_

_"Um," the girl smiles shyly, blushing as she nods. "I-I'd like that, yeah."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In chapter 2 of "In Hell I Dwell" I stated I don't want to write just smut, so I skipped past the sex scene that would have been in this chapter. I likely will still write sex scenes, I just don't want to burry plot in smut.


	3. Chapter 3

Jordan wakes up the next morning, wincing and hissing as he sits up. Hearing a chuckle from besides him he looks to see Aikka staring at him.

"What's so funny?" Jordan pouts as he tries to stretch and rub the soreness out, Aikka watching him lazily.

"You, you're very entertaining." With that said Aikka throws the sheet off of them, earning a squeak from Jordan who tries to cross his legs and cover his privates. Aikka laughs at him as he climbs out of bed.

"Really brother? What point is there in doing that now? I've already seen and defiled every part of you." Aikka glances at Jordan to catch his blush. "Now, you should hurry and get up, your court has waited long enough and my court has to get back to their jobs so they can no longer entertain them."

Jordan gulps, getting up. "Are you sure I can handle this? How will I know who they should torture?"

Aikka hands him his clothes, "You should be able to know based on instinct, though you're so different I'm not sure that that will be the case."

"Gee, thanks, that's really comforting." Jordan takes his clothes, starting to get dressed as Aikka smirks at him.

"Well, we are demons after all, or did you forget, dear brother?" Aikka practically purrs out. Once Jordan's dressed he pulls him close, wrapping his wings around him and pressing a dominating kiss to his lips, pleased when he kisses back.

Smirking as he pulls away, he releases Jordan, but keeps a wing wrapped around him. "Come, dearest brother, it is time to meet your court. We both have work to do." Jordan groans, allowing himself to be led away by a laughing Aikka.

...

Jordan stands in front of a chair, Aikka besides him with a wing wrapped around him still, demons he has yet to meet staring at him. Aikka smiles charmingly at the others in the room.

"My apologies for monopolizing your princes time, I simply couldn't help myself. You did luck out, getting such an attractive prince for your court after all." Aikka doesn't pay anymore attention to them, turning his full attention to Jordan.

"Now, dearest brother, if you'll allow me to explain some things, as a thanks for your time," he pauses, giving Jordan a chance to speak.

"Um, yeah, I'd appreciate that."

Aikka smirks, continuing, "these," he motions to a stack of papers, accompanied by a small remote, sitting on a small table next to the chair, "are the list, each name on them is a soul who's torment is yours to decide. If you need to you can press the big blue button on the remote and a desk with raise from beneath the floor in front of your chair. The demons here are from your court and will assist you until you no longer need or desire their help."

Jordan nods, sighing in relief now that he knows he'll have some help. "Now, I must go to my own court, you should pick a good soul to punish, it is customary for a new prince to pick a soul and display their puishment to their whole court, sort of like setting an example." Jordan tries not to gulp at that as Aikka nuzzles his forehead.

With a sigh, Aikka folds his wings back. He wishes Jordan good luck before excusing himself to see to his own court.

Jordan looks around at the demons from his court only to realize they're looking to him. Right, he's their pence. He takes a breath, puffing out his chest and lifting his head. He takes his seat, grabbing some of the papers from the table to go through.

Most of the names belonged to thrives, people who stole not from stores but from other people. Some stolen things were as insignificant as a plastic plate or a thing nail polish. He didn't think those we're worth his time, setting each page aside for a lower level demon to deal with.

Once he gets into it he can't believe how easily it comes to him. He continues looking through names, finding worse and worse thing. He almost stops at a woman who stole from children on Christmas, feeling utter disgust, but it wasn't quite right. He set her paper aside for later as he continued to look, eventually finding what he was looking for.

A man who'd been so envious of his brother that he'd killed him and his children, kidnapping the wife and raping her until she was pregnant with his child. He wanted his brothers life, his wife, his money, and his home. The man was vile. He was the perfect soul for Jordan to make an example of.

He calls over one of the demons, "Can you find some low level demons to deal with these? They're offences are so small just about anyone could deal with them." The demon nods, taking the papers.

"Yes sir," he bows before leaving. Jordan then focuses on the task at hand, how to best torture this scum bag of a soul.

...

Once he has planned out the torture he stands, the demons around him bow. "Where is there best place to punish a soul where everyone will see?"

A young looking demoness steps forward, "For you and your court that would be the center of envy territory where most of our kind congregate when not busy with our work."

He nods, "good. I will need to go there, but first I need to know, how would I go about creating a hallucination? One that one the soul sees as real, but anyone viewing it can see him in it?"

She begins explaining, when she's done he nods, turning to one of the others and handing him the paper. "I want this soul brought to the center of my territory for his punishment." The demon looks at the paper, eyes skimming the crimes this soul committed.

"Very good choice sir, I will bring him there at once." The demon bows before quickly leaving. Jordan turns back to the demoness.

"I would like you to lead me there, if you don't mind." She smiles, nodding.

"Of course sire."

...

Once at the desided on location Jordan merely has to wait for the soul to be brought to him, those of his court crowding around him, some holding papers that he had previously looked through. He doesn't spare a second glance, his mind set and focused on what he's going to do.

It doesn't take long before the soul is brought to him, a snear on the trash's face as he struggles against the his demonic escort. The escort pushes him to the ground at Jordan's feet, the trash glaring up at him.

"Who the fuck are you supposed to be?" Jordan raises an eyebrow, similarly to how Aikka would.

"I am your tormentor. Did you really think you could kill and rape and you'd get away with it?"

"I took what I wanted! How am I different then any of you demons?"

Jordan kicks him down, pressing his boot into his chest. "Because while we embrace the sin, we punish the sinners that go to far. It's one thing to feel envious, even to try to steal or take what you want. But killing and murder for no other reason then you wanted to? That's a whole different story." He presses his foot down, making it hard for him to breath.

"Do you know why we demons are made of sin? So we can understand it, so we can understand you humans, so we can have some idea of where the line's drawn, and, last but not least, so we can know the best way to punish low life's like you."

He lifts his foot, reaching down and lifting him by his collar, a sinister smile on his face. "So, let's get this started." He drops the man, letting him fall to his butt as he begins walking circles around him.

"You wanted what your brother had, you wanted his wife, his job, his home. You wanted your own kids, but other than that you basically just wanted his life. So, how about I let you experience a part of his life?"

The man, the oh so stupid man, looks at him with wide eyes as though he thinks he's been given a gift. "Really?"

"Yes, and while we're at it, you can experience part of his wife and children's lives as well." Now the man looks confused, but Jordan doesn't give him a chance to question it as he waves his hand, putting the man in a hallucination, one that was very real to him, but a mere shadow show for the demons.

Even so, the scene is easy to understand as they watch the man panic as a shadow approaches him. The hear his screams of pain as he is stabbed by the shadow, as he experiences his brothers death. Next follows the oldest childchild's death, stab wound still clear on his chest as the shadow moves to strangle him slowly.

The next is the youngest child's, a bat appearing in the shadow's hands as it swings. They watch as bruises form and listen as bones crack and snap until the bat connects with his head. Tears pour down the man's bruised and ugly face.

Next is the wife's experience. They watch as clothes are ripped from his body as shadowing hands grab his hips. The listen to his screams as his own shadow self takes him. This torture continues on until the wife's last moments when she'd hung herself after presumably delivering a still born.

Only once the wife's death ends is the man himself again, no longer under the hallucination, but left with all the physical damage. His body shakes as he gasps for breath, tears still in his eye.

"Well, that sure looked like fun." Jordan says sarcastically, catching the man's attention. "Did you like your families lives? Care for another go in their shoes?" The man despiratly shakes his head no. "Huh, so you can dish it out but you can't take it?"

He turns to the demon that brought the man here. "Take him back and put him under the hallucination again. From now til the end of time he is sentenced to relive the suffering he caused, only allowed enough time between the end of the hallucination to the start of the next to think about what he did."

The demon nods, taking the now begging and screaming soul away, his cries for mercy falling on deaf ears. Jordan looks out at his court, all is silent before they erupt in cheers for their new prince.

...

That night Jordan speands in his own chambers for the first time. He doesn't bother looking for a bedroom, settling for the couch in the main room. He flops down and falls into a deep sleep.

...

_"Hello?" A female voice calls out. Jordan blinks, looking around to find himself surrounded by darkness._

_Hello? Is anyone there? Please! It's so dark, I don't know where I am!"_

_Jordan twist and turns in the darkness until he spots her, the girl from his dreams._

_"Hey! Who are you?" He calls out, startling her._

_"Oh thank goodness, someone can hear me. Please, help me, my name's Jordan. I don't know where I am, it's so dark here. I want to go home."_

_Jordan blinks at the name given, surprised that the girl has the same name as him._


	4. Chapter 4

Aikka is pleased when he hears of Jordan's success, relieved that despite his oddities he still had the right instincts to know what to do. Even so, Aikka can't help his curiosity at those oddities. Once he's done with his work for the day he heads to his library instead of his bed, or Jordan's. It's about time he did some research.

...

_"I don't know how to help you. Maybe if you tell me how you got here? That might help."_

_She shakes her head, "I don't know. I can't remember how I got here."_

_"Well, what's the last thing you do remember then?"_

_"I-I think, I remember a car. It, oh God, it came out of no where. It hit me. I, oh God, am I dead?"_

_..._

"Well, this looks promising." Aikka pulls out a small book, easily overlooked. He flips it open and begins reading.

**The differences from a sin born demon and a soul changed demon**

**Demons born from sin, while still being able to perform their jobs, lack some understanding of human emotions due to never having been human. Because of this their range of emotion is lacking in comparison to a soul changed demon. It is possible for a sin born demon to learn from a soul changed demon, but there are some things that still separate the two species.**

**A sin born demon for example will always be physically stronger then a soul changed demon, where as a soul changed demon will always be magically stronger then a sin born demon. This is due to the fact that sin born demons are stronger then the human souls they are tasked with punishing, and soul changed demons always start as human souls. But, having possessed a soul allows changed demons access to the strongest magic there is, soul magic.**

**Both have their benefits and disadvantages, it is up to the princes to recognize the differences between the demons of their court and choose how to best implement their strengths.**

...

_"well, it would make sense."_

_"What? How would that make sense? I-I can't be dead. How would I be talking to you if I we're dead?"_

_"Hate to break it to you, but that's kind of the only way you'd be talking to me."_

_"Wait, does that mean you're dead? Are we ghost?"_

_"Well, you might be, but I'm not, no. I'm very much alive, thanks for asking."_

...

**Some easy ways to tell a born demon and a changed demon apart:**

**Born demons**

**Can not cry or blush, though they can get red (or redder) when angered.**

**They are generally more violent.**

**They are the embodiment of the court they we're born to, in one way or another.**

**Changed demons**

**Are able to cry and blush, these are the clearest and easiest ways to recognize a changed demon.**

**They may have certain ticks leftover from their human lives.**

**They may adequately represent their court, but they are unlikely to ever embody it.**

Aikka rereads that a couple more times, letting the new knowledge settle in his mind. He remembers Jordan's tears as he lost his virginity, and the many times he's seen the younger blush. Something is definitely not right. He closes the book, tucking it under his arm as he goes to see his younger brother.

...

 _"Are you God?" A_ _t that Jordan burst out laughing._

_"Sorry lady, you couldn't be more off."_

_"My name's not lady, it's Jordan! And who are you then?"_

_"Yeah, sorry lady, but I'd feel like I'm talking to myself if I called you that since that's my name too." There's a long pause before she response._

_"Well, that's kind of" she pauses to think of a word, "awkward. I can see what you mean about the talking to yourself thing."_

_..._

Aikka enters Jordan's chambers, spotting him immediately. He closes and locks the door behind him before walking over to the younger male and waking him up.

"Jordan, we need to talk. You need to wake up."

...

_Jordan looks around, hearing Aikka. "Oh, hey, that's my brother, maybe he'll know what's going on."_

_"Wait! Please! If you go to him I'll be alone again!"_

_"Well, I can't exactly help you on my own. Don't worry, I'll find a way back."_

"Jordan, wake up."

_"Please! I don't want to be alone in this darkness anymore!" She begs, but he can't stay with her anymore._

_"I'll come back!"_

"Jordan!"

With that Jordan's eyes shoot open. "I'm up, I'm up!" He calls as he bolts upright. He blinks a few times as his mind catches up with the rest of him. He rubs one of his eyes and yawns. "That was one weird dream."

Aikka raises an eyebrow, "Jordan, we need to talk." Jordan looks at him, tilting his head.

"Okays, what about?" He sits forward, making room for Aikka on the couch. Aikka doesn't sit, merely opening the book he brought and turning it to the last page he read, instructing Jordan to read it.

Jordan takes the book, scrunching his forehead in confusion. "What does it mean sin born demons can't cry or blush?"

"Just what is says, and all the princes of Hell are sin born demons. So, that begs the question, what are you?"

Jordan pouts, "what do you mean what am I? I'm your brother, prince of envy, ring any bells?"

"So you say, but you geared up when I first entered you, and you are certainly capable of blushing."

"So? I'm just different, I'm still who I say I am!"

"If that's so then you won't mind proving it. Follow me." Aikka starts walking back to the door, not surprised when Jordan jumps up to follow. He leads Jordan back to his own chambers, but instead of going to a bedroom he leads him to his library.

He holds up a hand for Jordan to stop before walking ahead. He moves a large rug out of the way before using his claws to carve into the wood beneath. Jordan watches as he carves out strange shapes and symbols until finally Aikka connects the last piece of the carving and stands up.

"Stand in the middle of the sigil." Jordan, as he did earlier, puffs out his chest and holds his head up high, hopping his nervousness doesn't show.

"I am going to recite a chant, it is something we use to ensue that no one claiming to be a prince is, shall we be nice here and say mistaken? If you are just a changed demon I would assume you are unaware of things here."

Jordan narrows his eyes, "I'm not mistaken! I know who I am!"

"Then this should be something like a heredity test to you. Now," immediately after finishing that statement Aikka begane chanting.

Jordan's shadow began to grow behind him, lifting off the floor like fog, filling the room. Red eyes opened to glare down at them, eyes like their father. Only the royals of Hell had red eyed shadows. Jordan hadn't lied, but there was still something off. That's when Aikka say it, within the shadow was a white light, small and timid.

_"Hello, someone, anyone, please help me,"_

Aikka stopped chanting, the shadow and the light fading back into the darkness they'd come from. All Aikka could do was stare at Jordan, eyes wide and jaw slacked.

...

"Jordan, who was that?" Aikka asks, now sitting in a chair across from his brother after being filled in on Jordan's dreams.

"Well, she says her name's Jordan, like me."

"And she's dead?"

"I guess, she said something about a car hitting her."

Aikka nods, "she must have died just before you finally came to us. I can't imagine why the essence of envy would take a human soul though."

"Maybe because of what that book said? About the magical abilities or whatever?"

"Hmm, that would make sense."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"At the moment, nothing. We'll wait and see if it becomes a problem for you. Even though you do not remember anything from before you became you, you would be in trouble for taking her soul. It was likely heaven bound, and by bonding with it you have not only changed yourself but have tainted that soul. She would be stuck here no matter what, and you would likely be killed so the essence of envy can be reborn again."

Jordan gulps at that, "killed?"

Aikka nods, "yes, most likely." Aikka looks at him, reaching out and playfully feeling one of his horns. "Don't worry brother, it will be our secret. Souls go missing all the time, no one will notice her. I have no intention of losing such a fun bed mate."

Jordan sighs in relief, "thanks Aikka."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be more, but only after in hell I dwell is finished.


End file.
